J'ai mal
by zazouille1
Summary: Imaginez qu'Hermione et Drago se connaissent depuis tous petits, imaginez qu'Hermione et Drago soit meilleurs amis, imaginez qu'Hermione soit aller à serpentard, imaginez qu'Hermione soit une fille qui aligne les conquêtes, imaginez que Drago soit jaloux
1. Chapter 1

-DRAGOOOOOOO !  
>-Que se passe t'il encore hermione ?<br>-T'as vu sur le tableau d'affichage ?  
>-Euh …<br>-Mais enfin sa passe pas inaperçu ! t'es bigleux ou quoi ?  
>-Nan mais je te permet pas la miss.<br>-Je me permet toute seule.  
>-Je sais princesse je sais c'est pour sa que je dis rien.<br>-Et c'est pour sa que je t'aime mon tit chou. Mais tu sais ce que veux dire bal pour moi ?  
>-Oh que oui mais je ne t'accompagnerais pas. C'est hors de question. J'ai un entrainement de quidditch.<br>-Mais … s'il te plait !

Quand elle me fait ses yeux là elle sait que je résiste pas. Oh vous venez d'arrivez ? Vous vous demandez donc que se passe t'il ici ? J'ai tord ? Nan ? Ben suffit de le dire je vais vous expliquer. Alors je suis Drago Malefoy. Le grand Drago Malefoy. Et nan je suis pas vantard ! donc je suis Drago et en ce moment même je suis dans ma chambre privée à Poudlard. Enfin chambre privée est un bien grand mot vu que je la partage avec ma meilleure amie qui est justement en train de me faire des yeux de chiens battus pour que je l'accompagne faire les magasins ! L'horreur, mais bon je sais que je vais quand même l'accompagner. Et oui qu'est ce que vous voulez je ne peux pas lui résister. Oh vous vous demandez surement qui est ma meilleure amie n'est ce pas ? Et bien je vais vous la présenter . Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on est nait. On ne sait jamais quitté plus de 5 heures. Entre nous c'est amis un jour amis toujours. Oops je crois qu'elle est en train de me parler.

-drago tu m'écoutes ?  
>-bien sur princesse. Je vais t'accompagner faire les magasins.<br>-c'est vrai c'est pas une blague ?  
>-bien sur que non quand je dit quelque chose je le fais !<br>-chouette alors viens on y va avant que tu ne change d'avis.

Et voilà je suis partis pour 4 heures de marche à lui trouver une robe qui je n'en doute pas sera superbe. Pfff. D'ailleur sa me fait penser :

-au faite mia tu vas avec qui au bal ?  
>-ben … euh …<br>-tu vas t'acheter une robe alors que tu sais pas avec qui y aller à ce bal ?

là franchement c'est la meilleur. J'étais plié en quatre tellement je rigolais jusqu'à ce que je l'entende dire :

-bien sur que je sais avec qui y aller. Avec toi.  
>-quoi ? m'étouffais-je<br>-en toute amitié bien sur.  
>-mais tu as pas pensé que je voudrais peut-être y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et que c'est les couples qui y vont ensemble ?<br>-bien sur mais entre meilleur ami on fait tout ensemble nan ?  
>-très bien t'as gagné je viens avec toi au bal.<br>-chui la meilleure ! chui la meilleure !


	2. Chapter 2

_3 jours plus tard :_

Sa y est c'est le jour du bal. Non mais quelle idée est ce que j'ai eu en acceptant d'aller à ce foutu bal avec elle. Et en plus elle est en retard. Génial ! On va encore arriver en retard et tout sa parce que mademoiselle ne sait pas être à l'heure. Tiens la voi... Wouah c'est ma mione sa ? Elle est splendide avec sa robe bustier au couleur de serpentard. Finalement je vais rien dire pour son retard.

-alors dray, elle me va bien ma robe ?  
>-tu es superbe princesse. Et maintenant si nous y allions pour faire une rentrée fracassante ? Vu que tout le monde est déjà rentré.<br>-chouette on va avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

Elle est pas possible. Toujours à vouloir que l'attention soit sur elle. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre surtout que ce soir je lui ai prévu une petite surprise. Bon allez c'est parti. Je lui prends le bras et pousse la porte de la grande salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Les garçons avaient des regards d'envie envers ma cavalière et à ce moment je la ressera plus près de moi et les filles avaient des regards de jalousie. Et oui elle est belle ma mia on y peut rien. Je lui souris et je l'emmena vers la piste de danse. C'était un slow. On dansa jusqu'à minuit sans s'arrêter jusqu'à que je lui dise que j'avais quelque chose à faire que je devais y aller. Je vis bien qu'elle voulais savoir ce que c'était mais je ne lui dit rien, elle allait le savoir assez tôt. Je me dirigea vers l'estrade. Je vis que tout le monde était surpris en même temps c'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un monte sur l'estrade lors d'un bal. Je pris le micro et dit :

-ce soir j'aimerai chanter une musique que je dédicacerai à la fille que j'aime.

Tous les regards étaient étonnés. C'est vrai que c'est pas tout les jours que je dis que j'aime une fille. Je fis signe au musiciens de commencer à jouer et moi je me mis à chanter tout en regardant Hermione droit dand les yeux :

''On se connaît depuis l'époque du bac à sable  
>Et rien ne pouvait nous séparer<br>Notre amitié était devenue incassable  
>Et encore maintenant c'est pareil<br>Mais je me suis aperçu que mes sentiments changeaient  
>Et qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus forts<br>J'ai attendu et je ne te l'ai jamais avoué  
>Et cela m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts<br>Cependant à présent  
>Mes regrets sont grandissants<br>Car pour ne pas gâcher  
>Notre belle amitié<br>J'ai préféré me taire et cela à jamais

(Refrain)  
>J'ai mal de te voir dans ses bras<br>Et faire comme si de rien était quand tu es près de moi  
>J'ai mal quand j't'imagine là-bas<br>Je dois taire mon amour mais ai-je vraiment le choix?  
>J'ai mal de te voir dans ses bras<br>Et faire comme si de rien était quand tu es près de moi  
>J'ai mal quand j't'imagine là-bas<br>Je dois taire mon amour mais ai-je vraiment le choix?

Je t'ai toujours aimé au plus profond de moi  
>Mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit<br>Et toi sans savoir il y a quelques mois  
>Tu m'as présenté à ton ami<br>Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point j'm'en voulais  
>De ne pas te l'avoir dit avant<br>C'était le moment que j'avais tant redouté  
>Car je sais qu'il est trop tard à présent<br>Tu me dis qu'il te réjouit  
>Que c'est l'amour de ta vie<br>Mais au fond de moi  
>Quand tu me dis ça<br>J'ai mal et je ne peux même pas t'expliquer pourquoi

(Refrain)  
>J'ai mal de te voir dans ses bras<br>Et faire comme si de rien était quand tu es près de moi  
>J'ai mal quand j't'imagine là-bas<br>Je dois taire mon amour mais ai-je vraiment le choix?  
>J'ai mal de te voir dans ses bras<br>Et faire comme si de rien était quand tu es près de moi  
>J'ai mal quand j't'imagine là-bas<br>Je dois taire mon amour mais ai-je vraiment le choix? (x3)

Pendant que je chantais je m'étais rapproché d'Hermione qui me regardais les larmes aux yeux. Je savais que tout le monde nous regardais mais je m'en fichais, tout ce qui comptais maintenant c'étais la réaction de ma mia et sa réaction me surpris beaucoup.

-dray je t'aime.

Je ne la vis pas arriver mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'ets que je la sentis m'embrasser parce que depuis le temps que j'en rêver j'en profitais. Je lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-je t'aime mia.

Je ne vous dit pas qu'on vécut heureux et qu'on eut plein d'enfant parce que je n'ai que 20 ans au moment où j'écris mais je sais que je suis encore avec ma princesse et qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux depuis 7 mois maintenant. D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser et je vais aller la rejoindre.


End file.
